


Facing changes

by Jholmes1224



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-09-30 18:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jholmes1224/pseuds/Jholmes1224
Summary: Coming back to Hogwarts for 8th year is a challenge for everyone. But especially for Hermione who is more changed than she cares to admit. After being off radar for the last 4 months she returns to Hogwarts determined to start fresh and mend fences, but will she be able to with the threat that is still looming over her. Will she be able to hide her new self in order to keep the peace. Will she be able to turn to her former enemies when things get out of her control?I will update the relationship tags as they come. I chose not to include the ones I consider to be friendly even though they are a bit flirty.





	1. Chapter 1

Only the dead have seen the end of war.   
-Plato

He had drug himself to class early and gotten a seat in the front off to the side in hopes that no one would bother him. First day of classes and all, maybe everyone would be welcoming. But of course he was wrong. Behind him slid a group of mixed houses. Ravenclaws and Gryffindors who obviously still held contempt for him. 

They were forced together there. A group of children left to pick up the pieces after a war. Split down the middle in which side they chose, which side they were born into. Good vs. evil. Wrong vs right. Dark vs. light. No matter which term you used the after math left a large grey area in between the two. And in the grey area they existed. Jumpy, tired, uncomfortable this was the life of a survivor.

He was trying to read ahead in the subject when the silence in the room was broken by the electrical sound of a curse hitting a protective shield. 

He was surprised that the shield was enclosing him, but even more surprise that despite how thick the shield was it was cast non verbally. 

“If your going to attempt to cast hexes at least get fucking good at it.” She slammed her books on the table next to him jarring him from his confusion. She sat down hard in the chair and let out a long sigh tossing her long brown hair over her shoulder. 

“Like this.” She opened her hand once and 5 sparks of red flew across the room and hit their intended targets sending them yelping in the air. 

“Amateurs” she mumbled. 

“Granger.”

“Hello Malfoy, lovely to see you again. How was your summer.” She grinned at him. 

He took a second to look her over. She looked older, more refined. Her normally bushy hair had grown out and was laying in loose curls down her back. She had lost quite a bit of weight and he’d never admit it to her but she was too skinny now in her too big uniform. She looked tired but her eyes were still a golden brown honey color and besides everything they had been through together they looked up at him friendly. 

He raised a brow looking at her as if she grew another head. 

“Well enough I suppose, I’m here after all.” He shrugged. “And yours? I mean besides the reports from the prophet that you basically went missing?”

“Hmm. Well I’m here after all.” She said throwing his words back at him. “So I guess just peachy.” 

The class started and they didn’t speak again till the end when they were asked to transfigured a dried seed into an edible piece of fruit. Draco couldn’t help but notice she was tapping her fingers against the table like she was in a hurry to get out of the room. She had seemed bored all lesson but he didn’t really find that surprising considering she had always been much more advanced than the others in school and that was before she had to survive on her own for a year in the wild on the run. Well technically not on her own. She had Potter and the Weasel, but she might have well as been considering those two probably just relied on her. 

“Do you want to go first?” She looked over at him breaking his thoughts.

“Sure.” He shrugged and murmured a small spell as he waved his wand around the seed. The small mustard seed transformed into a watermelon and she gave him a small smile. 

She reached her arm across the table and waved her wand transfiguring it back into a seed. Then she waved it once again without saying the words aloud changed the seed into a perfectly ripe green apple. She picked up the fruit and tossed it to Draco. 

“Here ya go, you can keep it.” She grinned. 

“And why would I do that?” He asked not rudely, but genuinely questioning how she would know he liked green apples. 

“They’re your favorite. You smell like a orchard.” She shrugged and got up to approach the teacher. She handed him a scroll that had the Hogwarts seal on it. 

Draco watched as the professor read over the note with brows furrowed and placed a hand on Hermiones shoulder giving her a sad smile. Nodding to her at whatever it was she was whispering. He looked around to see the others had packed up and left so he quickly threw his things in his bag. He stopped outside of the room to speak to a sixth year who had the class next when she brushed past him down the hall. She was almost at the end when he took a bite of the apple and let out a near moan at how juicy and ripe it was. 

He almost choked when she froze at the end of the hall and looked back at him. A mischievous smile on her face and then she winked at him! Hermione Granger winked at him! How did she even know he took a bite. There’s no way she heard it with all the noise on the hall. He was confused but intrigued, a combination he would seek to rectify. 

He didn’t see her for the rest of the day. She didn’t come to lunch or dinner which Draco thought was weird. He saw the Weaslette at dinner talking with Longbottom and he saw them shoving food in their pockets when they thought no one was looking. That’s even weirder. It was the first day of classes, there was no way she’d have that much work to do. Maybe she was sick. She did seem off earlier. He could easily chalk it up to being back here after so long. 

He finally saw her again the next day. She had missed breakfast but was sitting in the potions class when he arrived. He moved to the table behind her to be able to watch her without being so obvious. She was leaning back in her chair. Sitting very still, head rested against the back, she must have transfigured her chair to be more comfortable for her because the rest of the class just had stools. 

For a second he thought she was asleep but she held up a stack of papers in her hand silently. He was about to ask what it was when Susan Bones came walking in the class towards her and took them. 

“Oh Hermione you are a life saver! I would have never been able to come up with anything like this! Thank you so much!” The girl gushed at Hermione who just nodded and smiled at her. 

The youngest Weasley came into the class next and sat down next to Hermione while Bones was still blubbering her thanks. 

“Hello Susan, are you in this class today?” Ginny asked the huffle puff. 

“Hello Ginny. No, Hermione graciously made prefect schedules and rounds for me to use. I was just thanking her for it. I don’t know how I would have managed without her help. I don’t know why you turned down head girl Hermione! It’s like you were made for it.” 

“Nah, I’ve got enough pseudo titles to last me for a lifetime Susan, I didn’t need to add Head girl to the list.” She shrugged but then grinned at her red headed friend. 

“Unless of course that’s the title of my sex tape!” She bursted our laughing, a rich deep laugh that sent her head back. Ginny had cracked up at the same time, it must’ve been some sort of inside joke that Susan Bones didn’t understand because she blushed and left the room. 

Draco couldn’t help but release a small snort from the display he just witnessed. He didn’t think he would ever hear the Golden Girl used any type of crass language but two days into the year and he’d already been floored. His snort didn’t go unnoticed and the two girls turned around to look at him, at the same time Blaise and Pansy joined his table. 

“Ferret. Something funny?” Ginny asked. 

“Hello to you too Weaslette. I was just enjoying the show. After all it’s not every day that the Golden Girl runs off her friends for talking dirty.” He smirked and to his surprise Hermione didn’t respond she just chuckled and turned back to sitting how she was when he came in. 

They had spent the class working on a strong sticking potion. It wasn’t a difficult potion per say, just had a lot of small steps to follow in order. The best part of it was once it was done it was done, and they could relax while the others worked to complete it. He tried to tamper his jealousy when Hermione and Ginny were the first to finish. The ginger sat and was talking about quidditch while Hermione instantly went back to her relaxed state. 

They had just added their last ingredient and was doing the final stir when Hermione bolted up in her seat. She looked around the room quickly and grabbed her cauldron and Ginny’s hand and spun around to Draco’s table. 

She pulled her wand quickly and cast a spell. 

“What the hell Granger! What’s going on!” Pansy almost shrieked. 

“Three.. two... one.” She whispered and there was an explosion from the table Neville and Seamus had occupied. 

A huge cloud of sticky goo flew around the room crashing against the bubble shield she had erected around them. 

“Sorry Pansy, I just figured you didn’t want to be stuck to floor here for the next few hours.”  
She shrugged. “God knows I didn’t.” 

“How did you know it was going to explode?” Blaise asked his face puzzled. 

“It was too hot, the dragon scales were scalding-“ she started but was elbowed by the red head. “And well it’s Seamus and Neville, do they ever get anything right?” She added quickly, exchanging a glance at her friend. 

“Professor we will just leave our potion here for you to check when you get unstuck.” She called over moving their cauldron back to their desk and the two girls walked from the room together. 

“That was odd.” Pansy said. 

“She’s right, those two always fuck something up.” Blaise added. 

“No, I mean it’s odd that she went out of her way to shield us too. Why did she do that. I know if it was me I wouldn’t have covered them.” She added shaking her jet black bob.

“If you think that’s weird. Let me tell you what happened yesterday in transfiguration .” Draco said as they packed up. 

He retold the story to his friends as they walked to their common room. They all seemed equally surprised that she not only protected him, but then retaliated. He left off the part about the Apple, but only because he wasn’t sure how he felt about that and if Pansy picked up on it she would exploit it to his chagrin. 

He saw her again at lunch. It was the first meal she had been to and from the size of the plate she made it was also the first meal she had actually eaten. She laughing with Longbottom and Weasley in between bites. The two friends seemed to be encouraging her to eat. 

He was about to look away when he saw it. She lifted a small bottle from her robe and poured it into her goblet before drinking it down. She didn’t draw attention to it. But he could tell Ginny had seen it because she gave her a nod and squeezed her hand. 

Every time he thought he was getting an idea of what was going on with the New Hermione he found himself even more confused. 

After lunch they all had DADA together. They all had to stand in the back of the room as the new professor went around and assigned them seats. He was seated next to the Weaslette which he was annoyed about until they got seated behind Granger and Nott. At least he wasn’t completely surrounded by lions. Pansy was close by too at the table to his left but Blaise was on the other end of the room sitting next to Longbottom. They both looked very unhappy. 

The professor had droned on about life after the war and the fight that will continue to ensure success. She mentioned how important it was to come together and raised her water bottle in a faux toast. 

“Here’s to coming together!” The professor cheered. 

Hermione turned in her seat locking eyes with Ginny as she raised her bottle. 

“The title of your sex tape.” She mouthed at the red head and they both had to stifle giggles. 

Malfoy just shook his head at them. 

Her mannerisms changed as class progressed, she went from smiling and relaxed to sitting up at a sharp angle and taping her feet and fingers against the table as she did the first day. He watched as she grabbed a coin out of her bag and squeezed it tight in her palm while whispering into it. Then he watched as the girl next to him grabbed a coin from her pocket and held it up. Ginny sighed as she put the coin away. 

She looked across the room and Draco followed her eyes to see Neville looking across at her with a concerned face. 

He looked back at Hermione to see that she had leaned over and had her hand on Theos arm. Who was now sitting completely rigid in his seat. 

“Whatever it is you’re worried about I need you to calm down. You are drowning the room in anxiety.” She whispered to him. 

“Mione.” Ginny interrupted them. The girl snapped her eyes towards the red head and her eyes were almost glowing. 

“I’m trying Gin. He’s just so anxious.” She gritted out between her teeth. Before anyone could react someone dropped an entire stack of books on the other side of the room drawing everyone’s attention. Draco looked up to see Neville looking sheepishly. And by the time he looked back Hermione was tossing a small vial into her bag and was taking a deep breath. And Ginny seemed to release a pint up breath as well. 

After a few seconds Hermione leaned over to Nott. 

“I’m sorry I snapped at you Theodore. It’s just hard being back ya know. I didn’t mean to take it out on you I’ve just been a little tightly coiled.” She gave him her bast supportive smile and Theo returned it. 

“It’s alright Granger, I think this is hard on all of us.” Theo said. 

As soon as the teacher dismissed them she was the first out of the door escaping to her common room. 

“Is something wrong with Granger?” Draco looked at the Weaslette. 

“She’s fine. She is just healing Malfoy not broken, she doesn’t need you and your lot judging her that’s for sure.” She snapped and walked out to follow Hermione.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Switched through the POvs a few times here but it should be obvious every time.

“Is something wrong with Granger?” Draco looked at the Weaslette. 

“She’s fine. She is just healing Malfoy not broken, she doesn’t need you and your lot judging her that’s for sure.” She snapped and walked out to follow Hermione. 

The rest of the day had gone by normally. He was sitting at the great hall for dinner listening to Pansy spreading all the gossip she had acquired the last two days. 

“Who the hell is that?” Blaise asked interrupting their conversation. 

They shot their heads up to see a man in his mid to late twenties walking down from the main table. He was dressed in worn jeans and flannel with a feathered earring in his ear. If his red hair didn’t give him away the scars across his face did. 

“That’s Bill Weasley. The curse breaker from Gringotts.” Theo said and Malfoy just nodded along. 

“Damn, that’s a Weasley. No wonder the rest of them are so hard to look at. He got all the good genes.” Pansy snickered. 

“That’s probably why he married Fluer. She is half Veela, I doubt she’d go for someone less worthy.” Theo rolled his eyes. 

“Ugh, are we sure he is married?” Blaise asked. 

“Yeah, why?” 

“That’s why..” He said as he pointed his fork towards the Gryffindor table where he had Hermione lifted in the air spinning her in a big hug. 

“Interesting.” Pansy said. 

“Very.” Draco added with a frown. 

-Hermione.-

She knew she was pressing her luck trying to go to two classes today. She had already gone through 3 calming droughts by lunch and they were just burning off too quickly. She tried pushing it down like she practiced all summer but being around so many people with all their different smells and anxiety around her made it very difficult to focus. 

She almost lost control during DADA. She had to sit next to Theo Nott and he was more than a little uncomfortable at the notion. His father had been there during their raid of the ministry in 5th year and had no issue with attempting to kill her and her friends. She knew now that he knew this and it must’ve put him in a tough space. However with everything that had happened. She didn’t have time to hold old grudges or to judge anyone’s families action as their own. 

She didn’t want to go to dinner but knew that she needed as many calories as she could get between now and tomorrow. So reluctantly she drug herself down to the great hall. 

She opened the door and instantly recognized his scent. Before she could stop herself she was running and jumping into his arms. 

Bill Weasley. He had been a rock for her these last few months. She had spent most of the time away at Shell cottage and his scent was home for her. He sat down at the table with her and she snuggled into his side and he kept an arm wrapped tight around her. 

“I missed you cub.” He laughed rubbing his nose against the top of her curls. 

“I missed you all. I’m so happy you’re here!” She said she dug her face into his side. 

“Of course I am. We wouldn’t leave you alone now. You know better.” He smiled. 

“I can smell the anxiety on you cub you have to calm down some. It’s gonna be ok.” He rubbed her arms. 

“I’m trying believe me. There’s just so much going on. I am struggling to block it all out. It’s kinda over board.” She sighed. “I’m going to need something stronger than the calming drought I brought with me.” 

“Wonder how the professors feel about you carrying around a flask of fire whisky.” He joked and she smiled wide up at him. 

“Hmm. For someone happily married he does seem awful cozy with the golden girl over there.” Pansy said over her pumpkin juice. 

“What happened to his face?” She added. 

“Greyback happened.” Was all Draco said. 

“Oh damn.” Pansy hissed under her breath. 

“Yeah.” Draco shrugged. 

“Well it does give him a dangerous look, maybe that’s what won Granger over. Someone rugged to break up her goody goody appearance.” Pansy chuckled. 

“Uh oh.” Hermione tried moving away from Bill at the table but he kept his arm tight around her. 

“What? What’s wrong?” He asked leaning down to her. 

“The rumor mill has started. Apparently I’m after your rugged good looks even if it makes me a home wrecker.” She said and let her eyes widen in mock surprise. 

“I always knew there was something shady about you!” He winked and laughed before peppering the side of her head in kisses. “There let’s really give them something to talk about.” 

“You’re ridiculous, what would poor Fleur say!” She grinned. 

“I had to stop her from coming tonight! She hasn’t stopped talking about how much she misses you, she would have been all over you had she been here and then they would have REALLY been a stream of rumors started.” He acted like he was offended. “What she lacks in subtlety she more than makes up for in physical affection.” He let out a hearty laugh. 

“I miss her. Bring her next time we go to Hogsmeade. I’d welcome some good physical affection right about now.” Hermione said and across the table from her Neville and Ginny snorted their drinks. 

“Hey don’t make fun.” Bill scolded them.   
“I’d love to tell you it gets better cub, but I’ve never been a good liar.” He hugged her tight and kissed her head. 

After dinner as dusk was approaching Draco made his way up to the astronomy tower to sit. He had come up here the last two nights to sit and have a drink and just decompress from the day. 

He had made himself keep a small journal where he could write down positives and negatives of his day to day life where he could look back on them later and remind himself that everything was getting back to normal. 

Yesterday his positives included the interaction with Hermione in transfiguration and the Apple incident. He wrote that it confused him but in a good way. It left him looking at Granger as more than a past foe, which he enjoyed. 

But today in the negatives he wrote about seeing Hermione with Bill Weasley:

Hermione with Bill Weasley: secret relationship? Why do I care about it? Why did I want to punch him?

Luckily for him the notebook was charmed to only be read by him, so he would never have to worry about someone else reading his inner thoughts. 

He had just packed up and emptied his glass when movements on the ground caught his attention. Walking in the shadows leaving the castle grounds were two figures. One small and the other big. They were approaching the path to the willow when a giant orange tiger jumped from the brush at them. Draco had to hold back a shout as the beast made its way towards the two in a run. But before he could yell out the tiger transformed in front of his eyes to a stocky built male that snatched the smaller figure up in his arms and held her close to him. 

Draco was beyond confused. What was happening here? He tried to transfigure his glass into a telescope but by the time he was done all he could see were the two men walking over the hill. Two red headed men. 

It was finally Friday. The last day of classes before the weekend and the only class Draco had was Herbology in the afternoon. He still went down to breakfast anyways to eat. 

He had just filled his plate and was setting in when Pansy huffed next to him. 

“Ok now who the hell is that!” 

Draco looked across the room to see next to the Weaslette was another red head, but not Bill. This one was stockier than any of the others. With short hair and muscles. He was tanner than the others without as many freckles. 

“Another Weasley I think. The dragon tamer maybe?” Theo shrugged. “There’s a lot of them but with the red hair it’s easy to tell the family resemblance.” 

“Damn is this like a get away for wayward Weasley’s then? Where’s the other one? And where’s Granger?” Pansy asked looking around. 

“Probably wherever they are they are together. I’m not surprised she didn’t come down though. Have you all seen the prophet?” Blaise asked handing a paper over. 

“No. Let me see that.” Draco grabbed the paper. 

Golden girl safe and accounted for!  
Hermione Granger at Hogwarts. 

We are so thankful here at the Prophet to hear that Hermione Granger has returned to Hogwarts to finish her education. After nearly 4 months of dead silence from the one third of the Golden Trio we feared the worst. In an official statement we received from Minister Shackelbolt he quotes:  
“Ms. Granger was never missing. I have been in contact with her since the final battle. She sustained some very serious injuries and had to be treated for such in a private environment. We felt it our duty to ensure her privacy which also extended to her continuing her education instead of taking an offer for employment here at the ministry. Her recovery is what is important to us and although she is in school again she is still mending so we ask that everyone respect her privacy and wishes at this time.”

So now we are left here to wonder what kind of injuries has Ms. Granger endured? We haven’t received any photographs or seen her in public in months. Does that mean our darling princess is disfigured, broken, beyond recognition? We hope to see soon. 

We all have seen the photos of Ronald Weasley who was linked romantically to Ms. Granger for years in the press with other women. Is a broken heart on her list of ailments? Or was looking at Ms. Granger too much of a reminder of the ugly war he endured. 

We will officially be on Granger watch from here on out and will let our readers know what happens next!

“Do they honestly not have anything better to do. I mean obviously I’m not team Granger for anything but why can’t they just leave her alone?” Pansy scoffed at the article. 

“Because they’re trash.” Draco shrugged. 

“Do you really think she’s disfigured?” Theo asked softly. “I mean we all know if anyone could cast a flawless glamour it would be Granger.”

“Who knows, however if she was casting a glamour you think she’d cover the dark circles, there’s a lot of her we can’t see, so there could be more to it.” Draco said pushing his food around his plate. 

“Ok if you all need me to do the research I will, I’ll take one for the team and try to see what Granges got going on under her robes. You all don’t have to beg, you’ve talked me into it.” Blaise said waving his hands pretending to calm his friends. “I’m too good to you all.” He grinned cheekily. 

After lunch Draco made his way down to herbology. He hadn’t seen Granger at lunch, and neither Weasley was there either. He was later than he planned and when he walked in there was only one table with empty seats. 

Blaise gave him a small smile as he moved his bag off the chair for Draco to sit. On the other side of the table Neville Longbottom sat next to an empty seat. Draco was fine with this arrangement because he knew Neville excelled at herbology and it was never Draco’s favorite subject. 

Professor Sprout had given each table a small bag of seeds they were supposed to separate and label as a group. Neville dug right in while Blaise and Draco just separated them into small piles. Draco was examining a small red spiky seed when Neville cussed. 

“Oh no. Oh shit.” Neville whispered and Draco followed his widened eyes to the door. 

Hermione stumbled in the door looking like a hot mess. Her hair was wild around her shoulders almost as bad as it was first year. Her skirt was wrinkled as was her shirt. She had her sweater tied around her waist and the top two buttons were undone with no tie. She had on sneakers without tights or long socks and she had on sunglasses with her wand tucked behind her ear. 

“Ms. Granger I’m so glad you could make it. I wasn’t expecting you today!” Sprout called out cheerily. 

“Sorry professor, got a bit of a late start, didn’t want to miss the first herbology lesson.” She smiled at the professor. 

“Perfectly fine dear, have a seat next to Mr. Longbottom.” Sprout pointed at the empty seat. 

Neville quickly moved his bag and held a hand up to help Hermione sit in the seat. He gave her a small hug before he sat down. Blaise looked at Draco wide eyed and tilted his head towards her. Neville lowered his head to whisper to her. 

“What are you doing here? I thought you were gonna take the next few days off.” Draco could barely hear him. 

“Fucking peeves, he followed Charlie to the dorms and once he knew I was in bed he wouldn’t drop it. He’s been imitating a train whistle for the last 30 minutes, I had to get out of there.” She rolled her eyes and sat her head against his shoulder. 

“Well just rest here. We’re just separating seeds, and we’ve got it handled.” Neville gave her a reassuring squeeze. 

“I don’t know. I don’t really feel comfortable pulling weight for hungover Granger.” Draco teased. 

“She’s not hungover Malfoy drop it.” Longbottom was quick and sharp to respond. 

“Hmm, well no offense Granger but you’ve looked better.” Draco laughed. 

“Believe me Malfoy I’ve looked a lot worse. Now, hand me some seeds and let me help.” She sat up some grabbing a handful of seeds. 

After a while they only had a small pile of unknowns. They each took a few to look up in their textbooks. Hermione who didn’t bring a bag or books slowly and secretly brought one up to her nose to smell before handing it to Neville. 

“These are milk thistles.” She sniffed again. “And these are fairybells.” 

“Thanks Mione.” Neville said as he wrote them down. 

“Wait you aren’t going to check to see if she’s right. She just smelt them.” Draco asked incredulously. 

“I trust Hermione.” Neville shrugged. 

“Yeah, just trust me Draco. I’m good at being right ya know.” She said and he could see her eyebrow arched above her sunglasses. 

Of course she was right. Their table got 100% which was way ahead of anyone else. Once class dismissed Neville’s tried to lead Hermione back to the castle but she shook him off saying she was going to get some air for a while before coming back inside. 

Draco hung back until she was by herself walking the grounds. Then he approached her. 

“You know you’d probably have a better night sleep if you weren’t out running the grounds with Weasleys all night.” He called out to her and she froze. 

“What are you talking about?” She turned to him. 

“I saw you last night take off over the hill with the oldest two Weasley brothers. Hey don’t worry, you’re secret is safe with me. Just be careful. There’s a lot more shady shit in those woods than there used to be.” He shrugged. 

“Right.... thanks I guess.” She narrowed her eyes at him in suspicion. 

“No need to be suspicious Granger, we can be friends. In fact I was catching up to you to tell you we are going to Hogs Head tomorrow to celebrate surviving the first week back. If you were to come with us it would really extend the olive branch to the others.” He slung an arm around her shoulder and was surprised when she leaned into him. 

“Hmm. I’ll think about it. Is it alright if I invite some of my friends? We kind of wanted to celebrate as well.” She asked. 

“Sure thing, as long as they promise no hexing. We want to stay out of the hospital wing this year.” He chuckled. 

“Of course.” She smiled and raised her sunglasses on top of her curly mop of hair. “I will talk to the others, but regardless of what they decide I will come by for a drink.” 

“Thanks Granger.” He said holding out his hand. “Friends?” 

She looked at it for a second and then gripped it. Surprising him with her strength she pulled him in for a hug. 

“Friends.” She whispered and he thought he heard her smell him. 

When she backed up a step her brown eyes had a distinct golden glow to them. He watched her as she walked back to the castle trying to control his heart beat. A nagging sensation digging his way out of his brain. Begging him to put together all the facts he had but he was refusing. 

There was no way. 

He wouldn’t think it. 

No, definitely not. 

Hermione Granger could not be a werewolf.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same with the Povs. They switch but don’t interrupt the story flow. At least I think they don’t lol.

He wouldn’t think it. 

No, definitely not. 

Hermione Granger could not be a werewolf. 

Hermione was kicking herself as she stomped up the stairs to her room. What on earth was she thinking. She knew he stayed behind she could smell the crisp sweetness that clung to him. And he saw her last night. Good god that could have been bad. He could have told someone. Made a scene. But he didn’t. Why didn’t he. The old Malfoy would have, And granted they had all changed so much, she wouldn’t have blamed him for it. 

He was still sarcastic and a bit of a prat, but that was just his personality. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t like it. Something about being able to go brain to brain with someone was always refreshing to her. 

But then he put his arm around her and she almost melted. The call for physical intimacy was so strong in her that it took every ounce of self control to not burry her face in his neck and pull him into an alcove. She fought it for as long as she could but still had to hug him before she left. She felt her wolf clawing to the surface and had to pull back from him to make a quick escape. 

Now she had agreed to go out with them tomorrow. She had to tell her friends so she wouldn’t be alone in the snake den. Maybe with enough fire whiskey and a calming drought or two she could fight the urges and have a good night. 

Saturday afternoon found Ginny in Hermiones room going through her closet. The girl had pulled out a half dozen outfits before changing her mind and moving to the next. 

“Ginny. Please just pick something.” She growled from her bed. 

“Sorry Mione only trying to make you the hottest witch in Europe.” She smiled over her shoulder. “You know as well as I do someone will take a picture tonight and it’ll end up in the Prophet so you need to nip all those stories in the bud about you being ugly and disfigured.” 

“I am disfigured, and I dont recall the word ugly being used in any article Gin.” She huffed. 

“Well they implied it. And you are going to show them how wrong they are. Yessssss. This is it. This is the one!” She jumped with now as she pulled out a dress from her wardrobe. Throwing it to Hermione to try on. 

Once she had pulled the dress on over her body Ginny zipped her and they turned to the mirror. 

“It needs some alterations, but it’ll just take a second.” Ginny waved her wand as the fabric shrunk to fit her smaller frame like a glove.   
“Honestly Mione we need to get you to gain some more weight. You can’t lose anymore. At least you’ve kept your boobs though.” The witch laughed as the spell deepened the V style neckline to accentuate her bust. 

“Can you make this long sleeve please.” Hermione was looking down at the scar on her arm in the mirror. The cuts had healed as much as they ever would, even given her new healing properties, but they would always be visible. The cost of dark magic. She had a few of those scars now. 

“No, I’ll make it 3/4 sleeve, but I don’t want you hiding anymore. You aren’t this. Everyone knows that. You are the best of us. Let them be uncomfortable. Not you.” Ginny had grabbed her arm to look her in the eye. Hermione would always appreciate the intense friendship she received from Ginny. She wasn’t one to sit back and let people feel sorry for themselves. She was a doer. And the last few months that had saved Hermione. 

“You’re right Gin. It’ll give them something else to talk about at least.” She smiled. “Now, what are you borrowing from me to wear?” She raised an eyebrow and laughed as the girl blushed. 

Draco headed out of the castle with his friends. The biggest plus of being an 8th year was the ability to go to Hogsmeade any weekend. They were all adults so it made sense not to keep them to the strict rules of the under age wizards. 

“Just a heads up I invited Granger yesterday. She said her group was planning on celebrating this weekend too, but even if they didn’t want to join us, she’d come by for a drink.” He was looking at his feet when he walked. Not wanting to see the various faces his friends would be giving him. 

“I think that was a great idea. If people see that Granger has forgiven us, they will follow suit and I won’t have to worry about being hexed in the hallways.” Theo laughed. 

The others nodded in agreement. Even pansy Draco was surprised to see went along with the idea. 

“I’m curious to see how different they all are this year.” Blaise laughed. 

And they would be seeing soon. 

They had been in the old tavern for a while before the door burst open alerting everyone of the new groups arrival. 

“I’m just saying Mione you can’t just go around shoving people.” Harry Potter squeezed in the door way with Ginny tucked under his arm. 

“It was assault Harry!” Her voice rang out as she stomped in after him. 

“He barely tried to hug you, that’s not exactly assault...” Ginny piped in. 

“No! Not that! An assault on my taste buds. Chocolate and mint should NEVER be mixed. It was horrible. He’s lucky I didn’t spit on him.” She shivered in disgust. 

“Granger, Please tell me you just admitted to shoving someone because they gave you mint chocolate ice cream.” Blaise laughed hard from his seat. Forcing the group to turn and acknowledge them. 

She gifted them with one of her wide true smiles and made her way over to their table. Taking a seat beside Blaise. 

“It was horrible! I thought I was being poisoned.” She dramatically placed a hand on her throat.   
“If I hadn’t promised I’d be here tonight I would have gone straight to the hospital wing. My poor lips and tongue. They may never recover.” She winked at him. 

“Hmm I think I know just the thing to make them better..” He laughed as he leaned in and was stopped by Harry’s hand in his chest. 

“Zambini I know we are all trying to turn a new leaf, but don’t make me knock you out two minutes into our truce.” Harry sighed like he was exhausted. 

Everyone had a good laugh. Hermione throwing her head back as the rich sound escaped her lips. Her brown curls bouncing behind her back. 

“Oh no, I thought I heard you. Isn’t there any other taverns that would take your lot tonight?” The big bar keep made his way over to the table crossing his arms as he looked down at Hermione. 

“Abe! Wonderful to see you!” She smiled up at the old man. “You know you missed us!” 

“At least it’s just you this time. I see you finally have enough sense to get away from those troublesome red heads.” He looked over at Ginny. “No offense of course.”

Ginny laughed. “Non taken. I’ve always considered my self the best Weasley.” 

Harry took out his wand and extended the table the Slytherins were sitting at. 

The door creaked open behind them all. 

“And Abe about that...” she gave him a sheepish smile as she tilted her head to the door as a group of red heads filed in. 

“Amourex!” A shrill accented voice rang across the pub. 

Ginny groaned as Hermione jumped to her feet and cleared the room as the brunette was engulfed into a hug from a pale blond haired woman. 

She pulled back from Hermione enough to smack kisses all over her face and head. Never taking her hands off of her. Pulling her close. 

“I’ve missed you so much! I told Bill he must take me to you! Are you eating? You are too skinny, want me to come stay with you? ” She said in between kisses. 

“I missed you Fleur! I was hoping you’d be here, and yes I’m trying at least.” 

Hermione turned them around to the table of awe struck Slytherins. 

“You all remember Fleur Weasley I’m sure. Fleur this is our friends, Pansy, Theo, Draco and Blaise.” She swept an arm out to them. 

“Nice to meet you all. I hope you are all looking out for my sweet amourex! Ve miss her so much!” Fleur said as she dug her face into Hermiones neck again making her giggle. 

A load groan came from behind them as Bill Weasley came and grabbed them from behind and separated them to one on each of his sides. 

“I told you all not to do that. You don’t understand the effect that has on people.” He laughed. 

“I think I have an idea mate.” Theo said and the others turned to see his saucer sized eyes. 

Hermione and bill giggled hard as they secretly sniffed the air. 

“Ok! Who wants some shots?” Charlie Weasley walked over smiling.   
“Abe! Did you miss me old man?” He laughed at the grumpy bar keep. 

“No, I was just telling the girl she needed to get away from you lot.” He rolled his eyes producing a tray full of glasses and two bottles of fire whisky.   
“I tell her every month, brightest witch of the generation and shows up with you dunderheads every time.” He harrumphed and sat the liquor on the table. 

Charlie walked around to Hermiones other side and threw an arm around her waist. 

“Now don’t listen to him worm, you know you love us.” He loudly smacked the side of her head in a kiss making her grimace. 

“Did he just call you worm?” Pansy asked, her eyebrow raised in disbelief. A similar look amongst the snakes. 

“Of course. She’s my little book worm after all. Never failed every time I came back home no matter what the hour she would be crumpled up in the chair with her nose in a book.” He smiled down at her and she rolled her eyes. 

“That’s because I could never sleep because everyone at the burrow snores. And I’m including you on that list Gin.” Hermione pointed a finger at the weasleys. 

“Hey!” Ginny protested. 

“You do love,” Harry laughed. “It’s adorable though.” He held his hands up in surrender. 

The group gathered around the table. Hermione took a seat between Bill and Charlie, across from the four Slytherins. 

“So introductions?” Hermione stood for a second only to be pulled back down into Charlie’s lap. 

“I’m sure you all know everyone from school. But the rest are the Weasleys.” She gestured down the table.   
“The tall one that only hears you half the time is George.” She winked at him and he raised a glass.   
“The pretty one here is Bill.” Bill nodded.   
“And this insufferable git is Charlie. He is never home so he has to be 30 times more annoying when he is to compensate for it.” She rolled her eyes but started laughing when Charlie laid into her with tickles with a ‘Why I oughta!’

They all sat and drank and laughed for a while. Some of them were getting tipsier much faster than others but it was a nice night. No one brought up and of the deep or the dark stuff. Finally Hermione stood up and walked to the bar. When she came back she was holding two clear bottles. 

“Oh time for the good stuff already?” Harry Laughed. 

“What is that stuff?” Draco picked up a bottle looking it over. 

“This is muggle alcohol. Tequila to be exact. It’s a LOT stronger than fire whisky. So I suggest pacing your self.” Hermione looked at them all. 

When she sat back down it seemed the others were wary about trying the new liquor. She poured herself and Charlie, bill and Fleur a shot. Bill and Hermione threw theirs back without an issue. Fleur gave a small squeak and shook her whole body. 

Charlie got a devilish look in his eyes before grabbing Hermiones hand. 

“I’ll show the little snakes the best way to drink tequila, but I’ll use your hand..” He winked at her. “This time.”

He licked the back of her hand and grabbed the salt shaker. Shaking it on top sticking the grains to her skin. He grabbed his shot glass licked her skin and then downed it. Kissing the back of her hand for good measure once he was done. 

“And that baby snakes is how you take a tequila shot.” He grinned at them. “But trust me. It’s much nicer when instead of a shot glass you use a belly button and instead of a hand you use that delicious section of skin right below it.” Charlie laughed as he wiggles his eyebrows at the amused expression on the Slytherins before Hermione elbowed him. 

“So, I’m sorry I’m so confused.” Pansy started. Having had enough alcohol to loosen her tongue. 

“Are you all a... um. Item?” She looked between Charlie and Hermione. Who both turned towards each other and crinkled their noses. 

“No. The Weasleys are my family. We’re just all really close.” Hermione shrugged. 

“But you and Ron. Is he ok with how ‘close’ you are with his brothers?” Pansy asked leaning forward. She was honestly curious. She wasn’t trying to make it seem like she disapproved. 

Hermione groaned. 

“Why do people always assume Ronald and I were together. I spent just as much time with Harry and no one thought we were shagging.” She waved her arms around. 

“Oh no we all did. We just assumed it was some sort of secret triad thing.” Blaise laughed. 

“Oh,” she giggled. “Yuck.”

“Hey!” Harry protested. 

“Sorry. It’s just no, definitely not.” She shook her head hard to reiterate. “Can’t 3 people just be friends without being in a triad? We were 11 for God’s sake when we started hanging out.” 

“Do people think we are a triad?” Fleur waved between herself Bill and Hermione. 

“The three of us? You live with us after all.” Fleur slurred. 

“No love, a triad has to have two males.” Bill corrected her. 

“That iz sexist!” Fleur cried and Hermione lifted her hands in a “preach.”

“Oh you have been around Hermione entirely too long if she has you trying to take down the patriarchy even when your pissed.” Ginny laughed. 

“Taking down the what?” Theo chimed in. 

“Theo mate don’t get her started.” Harry pleaded. “We have a ‘do not discuss’ list when it comes to Hermione to save our sanity. Believe me. And the dismantling patriarchy is on that list.” Harry laughed. 

“Add on there House elves rights, illegal dragon keeping, and the wizarding world not using Pens, and you have a pretty full list.” Ginny supplied. 

“Oh and don’t forget Kneazels.” Neville added. 

“And quidditch injuries!” George laughed. 

“And I think after today you could probably add mint chocolate to that list as well.” Blaise laughed and the others nodded and smiled. 

“Ha ha. You all are sooo funny. I don’t fancy to talking to any of you any ways. So there.” She huffed and crossed her arms putting her nose in the air. 

“Is it bad that I want to ask her about all of that stuff now?” Pansy asked laughing. 

“YES!” They all roared. Causing the table to crack up. 

They finally warmed up to the idea of trying tequila and everyone had a glass. Theo raised his and said:

“Here’s to fresh starts.” 

They all threw back the shots and laughed at each other’s reactions. 

Ginny face was pulled up. “How can it hurt so bad and feels so good at the same time?” She coughed. 

Hermione opened her mouth to respond when Draco beat her to it. 

“Sounds like the title of your sex tape.” 

Hermione whipped her head to stare at him in disbelief. Her big honey eyes were sparkling with joy. She smiled so big he almost had to catch his breath. 

“Draco yes!!” She squealed reaching across the table for his hand. “It was like you read my mind!” 

“I’ve heard a few of your all’s quips the last few days.” He shrugged still holding her hand. “If I’m honest it threw me off. I don’t think I’ve ever heard you make a joke.” He smiled at her. 

“Well I’m trying out laid back this year. Gonna give neurotic book worm a break.” She winked.   
“But I’m still planning on doing better than you Draco.” She squeezed his hand before letting go. “So don’t think I’m gonna just roll over and let you take it.” She laughed. 

Ginny shouted from her seat “title of your sex tape!” Which made everyone laugh and broke up the moment between Draco and Hermione. He could still feel the tingle of his hand where she held it. 

“Alright. Let’s play a game. Since we can’t really do much dares here, let’s play Truth or table truth.” Blaise started. 

“Truth part is pretty simple. You either answer or take a shot. Table truth is you think of a question and ask the table. If everyone answers it you have to drink a full glass. If you are on the table and don’t answer. You take the shot. Pretty much guaranteed to get us all pissed. What do you say?” 

“Let’s do it!” Hermione laughed and the others agreed. They stood up and moved around the table to all be in a circle. Now Hermione was sitting between George and Draco. 

“Ok I’ll go first.” Blaise said. 

They started playing embarrassing themselves and getting even more drunk. 

“Hermione. Truth or table?” Theo asked her. 

“Umm truth.” She said. 

“Kinda a 2 parter. But are you single?” Theo asked. 

“Yes.” She nodded. But then he asked the second part. 

“Why?”

There was an audible groan around the table. 

“Well Theodore. You are looking at ‘undesirable #2’” She waved her hand up and down gesturing at herself. “One doesn’t earn such a title without some merit behind it.” She shrugged. 

“Yes and I’m sure the wanted posters still hanging in young wizards room is a clear sign of just how undesirable you are.” Bill laughed. “I’m sure they polish their wand to them nightly.” He laughed. 

“Ah yes. Every girls dream.” She rolled her eyes. “Also Theodore I am very bossy and a insufferable know it all, with bushy hair..” She waved her hand down her form as if it was an obvious reason. 

“Don’t listen to her mate.” George chimed in putting an arm around the back of her chair. “Bird gets turned down by one person and now she thinks she isn’t a right catch.” He mussed up her hair and she scowled at him. 

“Who turned you down?” Blaise asked. “A blind man perhaps?” 

“No, it’s embarrassing I’d rather not.” She groaned into the table as she sat her head on it. 

“Oliver Wood.” Harry said loudly.   
“Fucking dumb bastard.” He mumbled afterwards. 

“You asked Oliver Wood out?” Draco asked taken aback. 

She just nodded her head on the table. 

The Slytherins erupted in laughter. Hermione sat up to glare at them. 

“I’m glad it’s funny to you lot.” 

“Oh it’s hilarious to us. Marcus Flint may be part troll but he is 100% gay, and He and Wood have been seeing each other since 6th year.” Draco laughed again. 

“That actually explains so much.” George said quietly and Harry nodded. 

“Well I must admit I do feel a little better.” Hermione laughed. 

“Ok my turn to ask. George. Truth or table?” 

“Table.” George grinned devilish.   
“What was your most embarrassing moment at school?” He asked them all. 

The table was cracking up at some of the answers. Harry has said when he spit out a whole mouth full of juice while trying to smile at Cho. Charlie said when he got locked out of the prefect bathroom by myrtle starkers. Blaise said it was first year when he got so homesick he had to ask snape to fire call his mom once a week. Draco’s of course was being turned into a ferret. When it finally got around to Hermione her cheeks hurt from smiling. But she crossed her arms to glare at George. 

“Hermione dear. What was yours.” George said sweetly. 

“The only reason you asked this question was because you know damn good and well what it is!” She punched him in the arm. 

“Then I guess drink up witch.” He raised an eyebrow at her. “Gryffindor princess whose a coward. Who would’ve guessed.” He flicked her nose. 

“Just tell us Granger. No one will care, plus Weasley will have to chug the glass and he’s about 7 sheets to the wind as it is.”  
Draco said gaining her attention. 

“Take the shot Hermione.” Harry said wide eyed. “I just remembered what it was.” 

“Wait What is it. Why can’t I remember?” Ginny asked trying hard to think. 

“You gotta tell us now cub. We’re all curious.” Bill winked and Hermione groaned. 

“Ughhhhhhh.” She groaned. “Fine.” 

A few cheers went up around the table as George went wide eyed in panic. 

“Uh are you sure..-“ He started to stop her. 

“Fifth year I got ‘accidentally’ dosed with lust potion.’ She closed her eyes. 

“You mean love potion.” Pansy asked. 

“Nope. Lust. This fucker,” she pointed at George. “And Fred thought it would be hilarious to invent something like a love potion that would invoke feeling towards another. Except not feelings of love. Physical attraction.” 

“It was a great idea in theory. But we got something mixed up. Since Fred and I brewed it. It was supposed to only work towards us.” George added. 

“But it didn’t. They put it in my shower and I used it thinking it was soap. And when I got out of the shower I realized something was wrong.” She rubbed her eyes. 

“She was supposed to shower that night, but she got syrup in her hair at breakfast and ran up to shower, Fred and I didn’t know. So we weren’t there when she got out.” George started to chuckle. While Hermione just grew redder and redder. 

“So I walked around all day in a horrible lust filled cloud. I couldn’t keep my hands to myself. I was like a damn cat. Rubbing against people. It was terrible. Ron was dating Lavender I thought she was going to hit me. Poor Harry. I basically attacked him.” She groaned as she looked at Draco really quick before putting her head on the table. 

A knowing smile crossed his lips. 

“Oh my god. That was the day wasn’t it?” He asked and she just nodded her head against the table. 

“What day?” Theo asked. 

“I have kept this secret for years Granger. I have never been more confused in my life.” He laughed so hard. He had to dodge her arm as she swatted at him. 

“Fifth year in potions I went to the cupboard to grab some ingredients and this swot followed me in.” He ruffled her hair. “I turned around to use one of my trade mark slurs when all of a sudden she shoved me into the wall and snogged me. And not a chaste one either. I mean like mind blowing best song of my life experience.” He sighed. 

“Then just as soon as it happened she pulled back and left the room. I had to sit in the cupboard for 10 minutes trying to will myself down if you catch my drift.” He laughed and the table erupted in laughter as Hermione just groaned. 

“I think I know what day that was!” Blaise said. “You walked out of the cupboard ghostly white. And stared at Granger the next four days. I always thought she hit you again.” 

“So you just went around snogging any bloke you could get your hands on? Where the hell was I that day?” Theo laughed. 

“No, we got something right with the potion. She only really went after people she had strong feelings for. But unfortunately the potion didn’t separate between friendship and physical attraction. Poor Neville.” George looked over at the boy who was flushed bright red. “Thought He was gonna faint when our Mione here turned her affections on him. Luckily Fred and I were there to swoop in.”

“Or unluckily, depends on how you look at it.” Neville joked winking at Hermione. 

Draco chuckled and put an arm around Hermiones waist. 

“Shame shame granger. I know your secret now.” He smirked. 

She turned in her chair to face him. Bringing her legs over his. He used his free arm to pull them closer and kept his hand there on her thigh. 

“Well if it only worked for feelings of friendship or physical attraction..” He raised a brow. “You and I were about as far from friends as they came then. So just admit it. You found me dashing.” He smiled as a blush spread across her cheeks. 

She had opened her mouth to respond when someone else questioned her. 

“So did it just go away after time? How long were you like that?” It was Pansy that asked. 

“Hmm. Well.” She glanced over at George who was beet red from blushing. 

“We weren’t sure if it would just go away. See it was a dirty trick after all...” George started as he stood from the table. 

“What does that mean George.” Harry said suddenly looking and sounding more sober. 

“They put in kind of a clause I guess you could say. That the caster could cancel out the effects..” Hermione squirmed in her chair. 

“But it was casters. You said Fred and George designed it.” Charlie said now invested in the conversation. Looking wide eyed between the two of them. 

“Ah yes, but it only took one of us.” George pulled in his collar moving closer to the door. 

“Only took one...one of you? What the actual fuck are you saying George....” Harry looked like he was working it through. 

“Uh oh. He’s figuring it out.” Draco whispered in Hermiones ear and she covered her grin with her hand. 

“THATS MY SISTER WEASLEY!” Harry roared jumping to his feet to go after George who ran out of the bar, Harry steps behind him. 

The table roared in laughter. Bill and Charlie both turned to Hermione giving her a questioning look. 

“It was Fred.” Was all she said and the others nodded. Knowing that George would always take the slack for his brother now. 

“I’ll go get them.” Ginny stood and wobbled some. “I think I’ve had enough for tonight anyways.” She laughed. 

“I’ll help.” Charlie stood to help. He stopped at Hermione and kissed her head. 

“I’ll see you on your birthday worm.” 

“Goodbye Charlie. Send the dragons my regards.” Hermione called to him as they disappeared out of the door. 

“Let’s do a toast!” Bill called getting everyone back in the moment. 

The tiny cups filled and the remaining people at the table lifted them. 

“Here’s to the ones that didn’t make it back home. And the ones who did who aren’t who they were when we left.” He shot a smile Hermiones way. “So let’s drink to the ones that love us. Drink to the ones who don’t. Let’s drink to those who fuck us....” Bill started raising his glass. 

“And fuck the ones who don’t!” They chimed in. Well, the Gryffindors at least. The Slytherins looked on at them in wide eyed admiration. 

“I’m really liking these new and improved lions.” Blaise laughed. 

“And we are liking the not so slippery snakes.” Hermione winked at him.


	4. Chapter 4

After a while Hermione made her way to the bar to pay Abe for the damage done. Draco followed her determined to pay at least half, since him and his friends drank just as much. 

A low whistle sounded behind them and a mousy haired older man sauntered up to the bar. 

“I never knew when I left home tonight that I would run into the witch of my dreams.” He slurred out blatantly looking Hermione up and down. 

She scoffed. 

“Are you sure it wasn’t a nightmare.” She responded without turning around. Draco couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“Hmm. What do you say you let me take you away from here and let a real wizard show you a good time.” He tried reaching out for her arm but she quickly caught his hand. 

She looked around him in a dramatic fashion. 

“Is there a real wizard at your place then, because I don’t see one here.” 

He sneered at her, making him even less attractive than before. Draco came to take a step in front of her but she stopped him. 

“Hanging out with these baby death eaters has made your tongue sharp, but don’t worry honey I’ve got something you can use it for.” He slurred taking a step closer. 

From the table over a low growl erupted and the sound of a chair pushing back echoed in the now quieter pub. 

“There are no death eaters here, but if you say another word I think I remember enough of their hexes to practice one on you. So if you want to keep that slimy skin of yours attached to your body I suggest you back the fuck up. You just pissed off a room full of war veterans with itchy wand hands.” She growled at him and he went white. 

She released the grip on his arm and he pulled back with his hands up in surrender. Backing slowly away from her. 

“You’re right. Excuse me. Thanks for all you’ve done.” He tipped an imaginary hat at their table and disappeared out of the door. 

“Well that’s a first.” Abe laughed from behind the bar. 

“That’s the first time any one has disgustingly hit on you?” Draco raised a brow at Hermione. 

“No, that’s the first time she hasn’t hexed someone when they did!” Abe laughed a hearty laugh. Slapping Draco on the shoulder in the process. 

Hermione just shrugged at them. And tossed a bag of coins on the bar. 

“Tonight’s been so nice. Didn’t want that prat to ruin it.” 

When they finally left the pub it was just Hermione and the Slytherins heading back together. The others had started back while Hermione sat at the bar to shoot the breeze with Abe before she left. The Slytherins kept her company, knowing that regardless of how capable she was of traveling back alone, they didn’t want her to. Plus they got a stern talking to from Bill Weasley about keeping an eye on her and keeping her safe. 

Pansy had slipped off her heels and forced Blaise to carry her on his back Piggy back style. She squealed with laughter as he proceeded to jog around with her. 

“Blaise you fool stop you’re going to drop me!” Her laughter echoed off the cobblestone. 

“Never! You’re precious cargo Pans.” He laughed as he jostled her around. 

Hermione fallen a few steps behind the others laughed at their antics. She bent down to undo her heels and went to walk with them in her hands gingerly over the path. 

“Alright Granger. Hop on.”   
She looked up to see that Malfoy had stopped walking and was bending to where she could get on his back. 

“Umm no thanks.” She giggled uncomfortably. 

He turned his head to her to look astonished. 

“And why not?” He drawled. 

“It’s too far, you don’t have to carry me. It will hurt your back.” She listed reasons. 

Malfoy scoffed. 

“You couldn’t weigh more than my book bag. Honestly sometimes I think you should check your lineage for fairy blood. You are too small.” He exaggerated her size via hand gestures. Which only made her cross her arms and glare at him. 

“Now come on and let me carry you on my back, you will be holding us up otherwise.” He turned back to his previous position. 

With a loud huff she stomped towards him and climbed on. Thankfully he left off the theatrics that Blaise had done and just let her situate herself and gripped her legs to him. And as much as she wanted to feel awkward or uncomfortable she didn’t. It was like they were old friends. She felt like she would have had Harry or Ron was there. It was surprising but nice. They fell into an easy banter as they made the trek back to the castle. 

“I’m just saying Hemingway was a drunk!”  
Theo loudly proclaimed walking beside her in the path back to the castle. They had gotten in a heated debate over literature. Something they were both enjoying immensely. 

“And I’m not arguing with that, I’m just saying you are drunk now and I highly doubt your going to spout off anything comparable to ‘For whom the bell tolls’ the man is an artist regardless. “ Hermione replied snarkily. 

“And that’s how we know you’re drunk. You can’t honestly believe for whom the bell tolls is better than a farewell of arms. That’s preposterous Granger.” Draco put in his two cents as he jostled her around on his back. 

The 5 of them were laughing when they approached the castle gates and stepped inside the wards. Hermione felt her ears prick. 

“Someone’s coming. A few someones..” She whispered and Draco sat her down easily. 

Blaise deposited Pansy back on the ground as well. She noticed that he and Draco both used their arms to push the girls behind them and Theo stepped up beside them. 

“Well well Well. What do we have here?” A voice rang out. “A group of sneaky snakes perhaps.” The voice was cold and cruel. You could hear the grimace before you could make out his face. 

“We’re just coming back to the castle. We don’t want any trouble.” Draco said to the small group forming in front of them. 

“You don’t want any trouble aye. Well you should have thought about that before you came back this year.” The leader sneered at them and Pansy squeaked getting closer to Blaise’s back. 

“What do you have behind you? A couple of death eater whores huh? After we beat the shit out of you, maybe we’ll give them an option to make it up to us. Beg maybe.” He snorted a laugh that spread around the small group. 

A low growl sounded behind the group of Slytherins and Hermione went to extract herself. Draco tried holding her arm back but she pushed by him. Magic crackling in the air around her, her hair rising up from her shoulders. 

“What the actual fuck McMillan.” Hermione growled as she stepped in front of the snakes. Her wand gripped tight in her hand. 

“Hermione? What are you doing with them. They didn’t try to hurt you did they?” He quickly stumbled forward a step. 

“Oh that’s rich, no, my friends didn’t try to hurt me. So imagine my surprise to hear what you suggested. Have you lost your mind?” She yelled. 

“Have you? Your friends?” He spat. “They’re a bunch of death eaters, they tried to kill you Hermione. They supported you know who. And you’re suddenly friends with them.” 

“The war is over Ernie. We all have to move on. Voldemort is dead. If it wasn’t for Draco and his mom we would have lost.” She gestured towards the group behind her. “They all fought against their families at the end. We were kids who should have never seen battle. They didn’t get a choice like the rest of us whose side they wanted to be on. It was his or death and there isn’t anyone who would have chosen death. Not even you.” Her eyes flashed for a second. 

“It’s not enough. They should pay.” One of the boys in the back drew his wand but before he could cast anything Hermione swung her wand in a large loop above her head murmuring an incantation. 

A wave of blue flew out of her wand and a circle started that swept across the ground. Pushing back the challenging group much to their shock. The others looked at each other. They all were covered in goose bumps. 

The only one who threw a shield up in time was Ernie and he was staring at her in shock as her eyes flashed a bright golden color. 

“What are you?” He whispered not trusting his voice. 

“Tired of fighting.. Maybe after you all cool down for a while you’ll come to your senses.” She shrugged and motioned for the snakes to follow her past them. 

They couldn’t help but examine her handy work with wide eyes as they walked past. It was like each was covered in a thin sheet of ice. They could see their eyes moving around so they knew they were still sentient. It was surreal and nothing they had seen before. 

“I would start with a simple warming charm McMillan, if you hurry you may defrost them before I send Filch out here.” Hermione called over her shoulder as they disappeared down the path. 

“So want to tell us what the hell that spell was Granger. I have never seen anything like it.” Theo finally broke the silence. 

“Well, that’s because there isn’t one, I’ve been working on a new form of magic. More intent than spells. You know with dark magic it’s all about intent. I figured I could somehow combine intent with the power that is expelled during cases of accidental magic. I have to use a wand and the motions to center it, but I can adjust it depending on where I am.”  
She shrugged. 

“Since 4th year at the World Cup I’ve grown rather tired of finding myself out numbered. And since I’ve given up on the hope that I’ll grow taller and maybe more intimidating, I’ll always been seen as an easy target, so this gives me an advantage.” 

“Anyone who doesn’t find you intimidating is blind. You can be bloody terrifying.” Draco murmured and they all chuckled. 

As they walked past the forest with the castle in sight they all turned towards the woods when a loud feral groan echoed out. 

“What the bloody hell was that!” Pansy jumped placing herself behind Theo. 

The others had theirs wands drawn. Lumos maximus trying to see where the sound came from before it found them. 

“Wait, I think I’ve heard that sound before..” Draco started as he squinted into the dark. 

“Crookshanks you better get out of there right this minute young man!” Hermione called into the woods. Her hands placed on her hips like a scolding mother. 

The snaps of twigs was heard as a large orange head poked its way through the fauna. 

“You better get back in the castle this instant! What were you thinking! Do you want to become acromantula food? 8 floors to explore and you wander into the FOR-BID-DEN forest!” She ranted as the large cat made his appearance and seemed to hold his head up high as he sauntered past the group. 

“Unbelievable!” She cried. 

“What the hell is that?” Blaise asked. 

“Crookshanks. My cat.” Hermione shrugged like it was obvious. 

“Did he go into the forest that size, or did he eat everything inside?” Theo laughed. 

They all turned to watch the large cat walking back towards the castle his giant tail swishing back and fourth like the limbs of the whomping willow. 

“Well, he’s part kneazle. So he’s a bit large. He also got a little spoiled over the summer, so I put him on a diet. Apparently he isn’t satisfied with castle life.” Hermione shrugged as they walked behind. 

Upon finally entering the castle they went their separate ways. She gave them each a hug as they headed towards the dungeons and her towards the Gryffindors common room. 

The night had been wild. A few very fun times mixed with some that made her uncomfortably angry. She decided in the morning she would talk more with the others about what had happened earlier. They needed to make sure they put an end to the bullying. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next two weeks went by smoothly. The snakes noticed that there always seemed to be a lion hanging out close by on their way to classes. They never mentioned it to each other but the silent understanding was there. 

If Draco had to admit it Hermione was closer to her normal self than he had seen her. She was early to all of her classes. She never missed a meal in the great hall, and she didn’t look as strung out or tired. He convinced himself he had made up his previous assumption about her. She must have been struggling with coming back. She was just the normal Gryffindor princess. Nothing more. 

There was an article in the paper about her 2 days ago that he thought would piss her off but she seemed to just brush it off. He kept a copy in his warded trunk. The photo was of her in diagon alley walking with Potter and others. Potter spoon feeds a bite of ice cream to the tiny Lupin and he makes a face causing Hermione to throw her head back in laughter, exposing the smooth column of her neck. Her smile sparkles in the black and white photo. It’s almost mesmerizing. 

********************  
-Hermione Granger healthy, happy, and single??-  
Golden girl expected to be most eligible bachelorette once graduated.   
-reports are flying in of seeing Ms. Granger out and about last weekend in diagon alley. Not surprisingly Ms. granger was accompanied through the alley by Mr. Potter, Who seemed to be having a perfect day together laughing and talking. They were later joined by none other than Sirius Black, Potters god father, and a child who we were informed is the son of the late Remus Lupin. 

Sources close to the group have informed us that Ms. Granger has more than moved on from Mr. Weasley And is currently living her best life. Did we see tiny hearts in the air above her and Mr. Potter’s heads?? We always think we do despite the constant confirmation that they are only friends, and the fact that Mr. Potter is still rumored to be with Ginerva Weasley. A reporter can always hope! 

Then of course there is the mysterious older recluse that is Sirius Black.... perhaps young mr. Potter wants to make a love connection between his god father and his best friend? We can’t deny the obvious chemistry here at the Daily Prophet! We will continue to update you on the lives and activities of our dear Golden trio as we are informed! ——-  
**********************

Friday morning they were met in the great hall for breakfast with a surprise visit from the minister himself. Kingsley Shacklebolt was an intimidating man to say the least. He was taller than most men and fit considering he was an auror before. He didn’t look like a politician or a pencil pusher. He had a bright white smile that greeted them as they walked in. 

Headmistress Mcgonagall stepped up to the podium as the last of the stragglers walked in. Hermione took a few steps in the door but froze and looked around the room before locking eyes on the front dais. 

“Hello students good morning to you all!” Mcgonagall spoke above the quieting crowd. 

“If you all would please give me a moment. I would like all students 3rd year and above to stay behind today from breakfast. The minister is here to have a word with you all. 1st and 2nd year please go to your classes. Don’t worry the professors are all aware you will be here this morning no one will be penalized for being late to classes.” She spoke to the group giving them all a small smile that didn’t reach her eyes. 

Across the room Hermione took a seat between Neville and Ginny never taking her eyes from the front. 

“What do you think is going on?” Blaise asked as he found a seat beside Draco. 

“Probably some kind of new reform or something else pointless.” Draco shrugged popping a piece of bacon into his mouth. 

“Hmm. How long would I go to Azkaban if I hexed an auror?” Blaise asked them again still staring towards the minister. 

“What? Probably a while. Why?” Draco finally looked over at him. His friend has his fist clenched as he was staring daggers at a man on the right of the minister. He was dressed in auror robes that hung loosely from his medium sized frame. He had dark hair that almost reached his shoulders and a close cut dark beard to match. 

Draco studied the man and realized why Blaise had been so upset. Despite being in conversation with the minister the man was staring hard towards the back of the room. When Draco followed his eyes they landed right on Hermione who was staring so intently at her juice he almost expected it to explode. Ginny was gripping her hand and Neville had maneuvered his body in attempt to block her from sight of the man. 

“What the fuck is he looking at.” Blair started. 

“I mean obviously know what he is looking at but why. He looks like he wants to devour her. It’s disgusting.” He fumed. 

“I don’t know but Granger obviously notices. Look how Longbottom is trying to block her from him. Maybe they have some kind of bad history.” Malfoy tried to put the pieces together. 

After the underclassmen cleared the great hall the minister took to the podium. 

“Good morning everyone. As you may know I am Kingsley Shacklebolt. I am the new minister of magic. I came by today to introduce myself to you but also for a less than pleasant reason.” His deep voice filled the room without a sonorous charm. 

“I am sorry to announce that until further notice all visits and trips outside of school ground have been cancelled.” He said and immediately a chorus of complaints and mumbling spread. 

“Let me finish.” He said and the room quieted again. “As you may have known we had erected new wards around the castle this year and we are currently in the process of reinforcing those wards as well as adding new stronger ones. Your safety is the ministries top concern and until the wards have been completed and tested. All students are to remain on school grounds.” He finished with a smile. 

“Now you all should get back to class. Those that have returned for the 8th year please stay behind. I wish to speak with you a second longer.” He announced and the room began to empty. 

There wasn’t a large group of returning 8th years, so they were spread out across the hall in small groups. Kingsley motioned for them all to come closer and reluctantly they started to move. 

Hermione was slow to rise. Holding Neville’s hand tightly as Ginny had to leave with the other 7th years. Draco looked over to see the auror was smiling, it looked almost feral. 

“I know the last few months have been very trying for all of you. I wanted to tell you how proud I am that you have all decided to continue your education. I know we can expect great things from all of you in the future.” Well maybe Kingsley was a better politician than he thought. 

“Because you are all adults I know I have no legal right to force you to stay on the castle grounds, but I must ask that you too follow my commands. Unlike the younger students I do feel the need to keep you in the loop. I know I have been chewed out more times than I care to admit about treating you all like children and I wish to ratify that as often as possible.” He sent a sly smile at Hermione who just rolled her eyes. Her lips barely tugging up in the corner to let him know she appreciates it. 

“Two days ago there was an accident at a holding facility we have been using while Azkaban is being rebuilt. During that time two of the prisoners escaped, and we lost 4 guards in the process.” He said and a string of gasps followed. 

“We are strengthening the wards outside of the castle for the protection of all the students and staff inside. We just asked for you all to assist us in making sure everyone stays safe.” He looked around to them all to judge their reactions. 

“We will also be stationing some aurors in Hogsmeade to be able to respond quickly if needed.” The others nodded but Draco watched as the auror who was still staring at Hermiones eyes flashed a golden color. He looked at Hermione who was gripping Longbottoms hand so tight it was white within her grasp. 

“Now, thank you all for your time and your discretion. Please go about your day-“ Kingsley started to dismiss them when he was interrupted. 

“Who escaped?” Heads turned towards Hermione who had asked the question only to whip back to Kingsley who was no longer smiling. 

“Mulicber seems to have gotten away, but he doesn’t have a wand and won’t get far. There isn’t a need to worry. I’m sure you remember he was never the brightest..” Kingsley tried a fake chuckle. 

“You said there was 2, who was the other Kings?” Her voice was pleading, she was looking at him with tear filled eyes as if she already knew the answer. 

Kingsley let out a long breath and looked up his eyes meeting Hers. They were so full of regret and apology that he didn’t even have to say the words. 

“No.” She whispered, her hand coming up to her mouth. Her voice so low in normal circumstances no one would have heard her but the room was silent with thick tension. 

“Bill? And Teddy? Do they... have you..”She choked on a sob, barely able to force out the question. Neville has moved to hold her against him. He was trying to soothe her best he could but she was shaking so much that he could barley hold on. 

“They were all told this morning.” Kingsley whispered back to her. Feeling like anymore volume would make her crumble. 

“I- Uh- thanks Kings. I just-“ she stood clumsily. “I just need-“ she turned on the spot and left the room in a near run. 

Headmistress Mcgonagall released a small sob, the others turning to see her eyes closed and her hand over her mouth over watching her favorite Lioness breaking down. 

Neville stood and quickly followed her out. The echo of the halls door shutting brought them all out of the daze. 

“What’s going on?” Theo finally asked the question all of them were wondering. 

The minister shook himself and stood up taller against the podium. 

“The other escapee was Fenrir Greyback.”


	5. Chapter 5

The minister shook himself and stood up taller against the podium. 

“The other escapee was Fenrir Greyback.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The hall had cleared while the others returned to their everyday activities. Pansy and Theo headed off to their classes while Draco and Blaise hung around a second longer in the hall. They were the last ones to leave into the lobby when a loud crack that startled them. 

There in the lobby appeared none other than Harry Potter and Sirius Black. Each gripping a hand of the oldest meanest looking house elf they had ever seen. 

“Potter.” Draco inclined his head towards him. “I thought you werent allowed to apparate into hogwarts..” he raised an eyebrow at the group. 

Harry at least looked embarrassed. He shrugged his shoulders. 

“You can’t, but Kreacher brought us through the wards. He worked in the kitchens last year and elf magic is pretty powerful. We came to find Hermione. Is she still in there?” He pointed towards the great hall. 

“No, she was the first to leave, Longbottom followed her, but it wasn’t pretty. She was really upset.” Blaise stepped up. Nodding at the pair in recognition. 

Harry’s face reddened in anger. 

“Fuck. I don’t know why Kings came here without me. He should have known she would take it bad. He shouldn’t have bloody told her in a room full of people either. Had the man lost his tact?” Harry was pacing the hall. 

“Well. Also, he brought some creep of an auror with him who did nothing but stare at Hermione the whole time like he wanted her for breakfast. And it obviously made her uncomfortable.” Blaise added grimly. 

Harry stopped pacing and looked over his shoulder at Sirius who had an equally dark expression on his face. 

“Fucking Peters.” The both groaned. 

“I’m going in the to talk to Kingsley and find out why of all people he is here with him. Sirius can you find Hermione please. Have her meet me us in Mcgonagalls office.” Harry took off towards the great hall. 

Sirius nodded his head and dismissed kreacher to the kitchens to wait. He turned on the spot and a large black dog padded off down the hallway. 

“Bloody hell.” Blaise gasped. “I never can get used to that. Almost makes me want to learn, but I’m nervous I’d end up a peacock or something.” He chuckled. 

“Mate you’d make my life if you could turn into a peacock. I could keep you out front of my house.” Draco laughed loudly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione was sitting on the edge of the black lake with her feet in the water when a large black dog approached her. She watched over her shoulder as the dog padded over taking a seat next to her. 

She shook her head with a small smile and took a deep breath looking over the lake. It was quiet and serene there. The water calm like a giant mirror. 

“Hello most eligible bachelorette.” A gravely voice next to her said as she turned to see Sirius beside her now in human form. He was smiling at her amused. 

“Hello mysterious older recluse.” She laughed. “What brings you to Hogwarts on this beautiful day.”

He declined back on his arms beside her. “Just came to see my future love connection of course. Plus I’ve got to break it to Minnie, I’m sure she’s been waiting on me to come around to her womanly ways all these years..” He raised his brows up and down suggestively. 

“Who am I to stand in the way of true love. By all means, leave me here to wallow in pity on the lake shore.” She dramatically threw herself back into the grass. Causing them both to break out in laughter. 

“Harry and I came as soon as we heard. We wanted to make sure you were ok, Kingsley should have brought us to begin with.” Sirius said. “What are you doing out here anyways? Does the school not have anyplace else to wash your feet?” He pointed to her submerged toes. 

She giggled. “Luna says the lake has a high concentration of wollygumps and they feed on anger and negative energy. I figured I would give them a feast today.” She laughed bitterly. “I just needed some space to breath. For a second I felt like the walls were caving in. And once that feeling left I thought my insides would melt from the burning rage inside me.” She shrugged like she wasn’t exposing horrible conditions and feeling. 

“It’s good to be angry sometimes. Anger is a motivator. It’s better to be angry than afraid at least. But you are allowed to feel both kitten you know this.” He raised up to put an arm around her shoulder. 

“Now, if the pollypumps-“   
“Wollygumps”  
“Right of course, have had enough to eat, I have a god son inside who is probably pacing a trench in Minnie’s office. Allow me to escort you?” He stood offering her a hand. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You should have let me tell her Kings. You had to know she wouldn’t want to find out in a crowd.” Harry was in fact pacing in Mcgonagalls office. 

“I know this now Harry. Honestly I was planning on telling her by herself but she asked during the assembly and I couldn’t not say. I tried to avoid it, but I forgot for a minute how easily she sees between the lines.” He sighed putting his forehead in his hands. 

“Is she ok?” He locked eyes with Harry. 

“I don’t know. Sirius went off to find her. I will tell you when she gets here you need to keep Peters as far away from her as possible. Why was he here in the first place!?” He stopped infront of the minister. 

“We have to make a stop at one of the smaller werewolf communities after we leave here. He is useful to have as a common ground between them and the ministry. Kind of a spokesman of sorts. He didn’t talk to her though, he’s been by my side the whole time.” Kingsley tried to explain. 

Harry took a seat rubbing the bridge of his nose under his glasses. “From what I’ve been told he doesn’t have to say anything. It’s all some kind of smell thing. They can sense each other from a great distance. And whatever they feel is released into smells.” Harry’s hand made a motion like traveling in the wind. 

“He can smell her, and if he wants her, she knows. Remus has told us its involuntary really when it comes to Hermione. She has a scent to all of them that’s different and alluring. And Peters has gone out of his way to make sure she knows his intentions. It’s beyond unprofessional, it’s disgusting. And if he weren’t an auror I’d have already taken care of it myself.” Harry suddenly sat straighter. 

“I didn’t know it was that bad. I’ll send him ahead to Hogsmeade before she gets back to talk to us.” Kingsley stood to go meet with the two men he came with to dismiss them for the time. 

Harry was standing near the fire place when the pair came into the office. 

“All that money in the Potter vault and yet you can’t afford to get a haircut. Honestly Harry it’s worse that 4th year!” Her sweet voice had him turning around smiling.

He crossed the floor and threw his arms around her. Crushing her into a hug. She gripped him back and they stood holding each other for minutes. 

“And you all wonder why the prophet thinks your star crossed lovers.” Sirius’ laugh broke them apart. Hermione wiping tears from her eyes. 

Harry still held her hands in his.   
“We’re going to find him Hermione. And this time he won’t get the chance to escape.” His words were spoken softly but there was no doubt the fire behind them. 

She nodded to him. Kingsley came back in the office then with Mcgonagall. They all took seats around the desk. To speak. After an apology for how Hermione was informed Kingsley got down to business. 

“What kind of protection do you have set aside for Bill, and Teddy?” Hermione leaned forward in her seat. “They will be targets, I doubt Greyback is going to go into hiding and become a model citizen after being locked up for months.” 

“We are setting up wards around their houses, as well as a Fidelus on Andromeda’s house, bill refused one because he wants others to be able to come there in an emergency, but he has agreed to strengthen his wards.” Kingsley said. 

“And what about Fenrirs other enemies? Have they been told?” Hermione asked. 

“The escape will be in the newspapers tomorrow as well as wanted posters.” Kingsley added. 

Hermione sighed and turned in her chair. 

“Harry can you do me a favor please..” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco had just arrived in Herbology to take his seat when Potter walked in. 

“Hiya Harry!” Neville said enthusiastically. 

“Hey Neville. Good to see you mate.” Harry clapped his back. 

“Oh mr. Potter! Wonderful to see you dear.” Professor sprout called. “Anything I can do for you?” 

“Actually ma’am I’m here to get Malfoy, he’s wanted in the Headmistress office.” Harry said looking over to Malfoy. 

“Of course! Go ahead Mr. Malfoy, your classmates will let you know what was missed.” She called out as the two men walked out of the greenhouse together. 

“So is this the time I say I didn’t do anything?” Draco joked as they entered the castle. 

Harry chuckled. “Ha, no you aren’t in trouble. Kingsley wanted to speak with you before he left.”

When they entered the office Mcgonagall gave them one of her signature tight smiles. The minister looked up and saw them and smiled too. 

“Ah Mr. Malfoy, thank you for joining us.” Kingsley said. 

“You’re welcome sir, although I’ll admit I’m not sure why I’m here.” Draco walked further in the room. 

“Well-“ the minister rubbed a hand on the back of his neck. “I figured if Ms. Granger here is going to make demands in your name you may at least want to be savvy of them.” He tried to joke. 

Draco turned his head and just now noticed Hermione sitting in the chair on the opposite side of the room. The tall back completely covered her form. Sirius Black was on the other chair cleaning his nails with a blade appearing to not be concerned in the least. 

“Honestly Kings....” She looked at Draco and rolled her eyes. “It’s not for you it’s for your mother.. And- its not demands. It’s merely strong suggestions..” She shrugged. 

“With ultimatums..” Sirius added. 

“Exactly.” She nodded like that was normal. 

Draco watched the exchange with wide eyes. 

“For my mother?” He was trying to follow. 

“Right.” She nodded again like it explained anything. 

“Ok and what are these ‘suggestions’ as you say.” He was only looking at her. 

“That the ministry furnish guards for your mother until the time that the two inmates are accosted. Same as they are for anyone else considered a high potential target.” She said plainly, looking him dead in the eyes. 

“And if they don’t take these suggestions. What are the ultimatums?” He couldn’t help but feel the small tug of the corner of his mouth. 

“If they don’t, I will call on your mother and leave Hogwarts to stay with her until they are caught. Therefore my protective detail will then become your mothers.” She shrugged. “Pretty simple. If you ask me.” 

Draco could feel his jaw left open in astonishment. 

“When you do decide to run for Minister, at least give me a heads up so I can pack up my office.” Kingsley’s deep boom of a laugh echoed across the office. 

“I’m sorry. I’m kind of lost here. Can we circle back to why my mother needs protective custody. And why you do? I get that 2 people escaped but do you honestly believe they are going to be on the hunt. I’d be surprised if they are even on the continent any more.” Draco stuffed his hands in his pockets. Unsure of what to do with them or even where to look at this moment. The others were friends. They fought together. They have unsaid conversations down to an art. He was an outsider that was being drug into something he didn’t really understand. 

“Right now they are considered wandless and on the run. They may be looking for people who are old acquaintances that are not in any type of holding or being monitored. Unfortunately that’s a short list, and one that Malfoy Manor falls on. Not to mention they have both been to the manor numerous times and are familiar with how to arrive and maybe even how to gain access through the wards.” Hermione explained. 

“Muliciber isn’t the brightest, but he isn’t daft by any means, he won’t leave the country without protection so he will go looking for a wand.” Harry added. 

“And well Greyback is a different story entirely. He could either look for amnesty within another wearwolf pack, or what we believe to be likely...” Harry started, took a deep breath while rubbing his thighs with his palms. 

“He may be going after the pack he left behind. Those he has marked by scent. He will be able to find them easier than others.” He released a deep breath. 

Draco’s brow furrowed as he looked around the room. The lot of them look uncomfortable, Hermione was staring at the fire with such intensity that he wasn’t sure if she was fueling it or not. Finally she spoke. 

“They are putting extra protection around your aunt Andromeda’s home. She is the main caretaker of Remus’ son Teddy. Although Fenrir never met Teddy, he obviously has a very similar scent to Remus, who was one of Greybacks main foes.” She looked up to meet his eyes with watery ones. 

“Do you think Cissy would consider staying with Drom for a little while. It would make it easier for them to both be watched and Droms house will have the most extensive protection, so you would t have to worry about your mother staying safe, and Mione could quit threatening to leave Hogwarts to keep her that way.” Sirius asked throwing a look at Hermione as he said the last words like she was exasperating. 

Draco cleated his throat. “I could ask her of course, she has been trying to mend their relationship. This could give them ample opportunity. She may need to be explained to why she is in danger though. Perhaps I could floo there this afternoon and inform her, maybe take Potter with me so that if she agrees she can go with him?” 

The minister shook his head. “That seems like the best option.” He looked over at Hermione and arched a brow. “Are you satisfied now?” 

She matched his expression. “Almost just to confirm...”

A groan went across the office. She held up fingers to tic off points. 

“Draco’s mother is to be protected. Either with Drom or her own detail. -Peters is to never set foot on this campus while I’m here again. -you are to owl me every other day to keep me posted on the progress and at once if anything comes up. -Bill does not come with you on ANY mission. He stays home with Fluer and keeps her safe.” She looked around the room and the others nodded at her. Draco stood back and watched how she commanded the room. 

“And finally if I find out that any of these are broken, or not met, I will leave Hogwarts and go after the bastard myself. Understood.” 

There was a flurry of nods. 

“Sounds agreeable. Thank you Hermione.” Kingsley stood to shake her hand. 

She turned to hug Harry and Sirius goodbye giving them each a kiss on the cheek. 

“You all will be safe.” She pointed a finger at them. “I’m trusting you to not do anything stupid with out me there.” She laughed but her eyes watered causing Harry to pull her into a hug again. 

“Ok well we better get back to classes.” She wiped her eyes and stood back motioning for Draco to follow her. 

“Happy early Birthday kitten. You know we love you.” Sirius smiled at her and she returned it turning around leaving the room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco was hustling down the hallway to keep up with Hermione who somehow with her tiny legs was keeping a grueling pace. Finally just as he caught up with her she pulled up to a stop and pushed him into an empty classroom. 

“What the Hell Granger?” He huffed straightening his bag. 

“We need to talk.” She said quickly throwing up locking and silencing wards on the door. 

He raised an eyebrow looking at her. “Ok let’s talk...” he took a set on a empty desk. “Thank you for thinking of my mother today. I appreciate it and I know she will as well. Although I don’t think she will be a target it’s good to see she hasn’t been forgotten.” 

She waved off his gratitude. “There’s no need to thank me. I was just doing what needs to be done. I wouldn’t have actually forced your mom to let me stay with her, but sometimes it’s necessary to light a fire under Kingsley.” 

She huffed. “But that’s not what we need to talk about. I umm well I have to... “ she rubbed her palms against her face. “Fuck this is harder than I thought.” 

“Whatever it is Granger it’s fine, you don’t need to tell me.” He said looking at her in concern. 

“No I need to. I need someone to know that isn’t in my inner circle just in case.” She stood her hands shaking. 

“Ok, I just want to let you know that if I disappear it’s because I decided it was the only way to keep everyone safe. I can’t tell Ginny or Nev because they’ll go to Harry and hell cuff me to Mcgonagall for the rest of the year.” She said quickly. 

“Wait what? Why would you disappear, what isn’t safe? Because two death eaters escaped? You aren’t making any sense.”

She walked around him, pacing the room. 

“Fenrir will come for me Draco. Wards or no wards he will come for me.” It was almost a whisper but it was harsh like her throat was constricted. 

He turned around and stared at her. She was furious. Her magic was pulsing around the room. He could feel her ire. 

“What? Why is he after you Hermione? That doesn’t make sense.” He scrunched his face taking his seat again waiting for her to explain. 

She paced around the room. Stalking from one side to the other mumbling. Finally she whipped around to him. 

“This is why Draco!” She pointed to her eyes which were glowing gold now. “I think you had a clue before but now you know. This is why he’s after me. He wants me for his pack, and he won’t take no for an answer.”


	6. Chapter 6:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been a while.   
But just a note unless I state it no fic has been abandoned. I just have a sporadic writing schedule.

“This is why Draco!” She pointed to her eyes which were glowing gold now. “I think you had a clue before but now you know. This is why he’s after me. He wants me for his pack, and he won’t take no for an answer.” 

Draco felt the wind leave his lungs. He knew, he did. He had himself convinced but then shoved all the proof and thought down and buried it deep seeing only the Granger that he wanted to see. Now looking into her golden eyes he felt his skin prickle. She looked beautiful. Dangerous yes. Deadly: for sure. But beautiful none the less. 

“Hermione.” He whispered reaching a hand out to her it rested on her cheek catching a stray tear that had fallen. 

He raked his mind trying to put all the pieces he had together. She had been missing for months, recovering from what the papers had said, but now it made sense she would have been with the eldest Weasley, he was attacked by Greyback as well. Then the night of the full moon she went off with him and the other Wesley who was obviously an animagus. He was trying to remember her at the final battle. 

He hadn’t seen her many times but he had heard she was fierce and a force to be reckoned with. Was she turned then? But she was there at the end with Harry. Surely if she had been bitten then she wouldn’t have been able to stand with him. 

The only time he saw her before that was at the Manor when the snatchers has brought her Potter and the Weasel in. Not just the snatchers, Greyback was there as well. Oh no. 

He remembers the monster holding her down while Bellatrix was questioning her. Then when he left and came back he was still there and there was so much blood. More than the word on her arm would have bled but he always just assumed it was the mixture of the cursed blade and the curses Bella had been slinging her way. He tried to focus on the memory of the beast next to her. Why couldn’t he remember what he was saying to her. 

He looked up to see Hermione staring at him. Her eyes filled to the brim with unshed tears. Her hand that was gripping her wand was shaking. He realized she was looking at him expectantly. 

“Do you want me to obliviate you?” She asked her voice a broken whisper. 

That snapped him out of it. He felt ashamed he didn’t respond sooner. Now she thought he was so disgusted with her he couldn’t stand to remember her confession. 

“What? No, no of course not. I do want you to do something for me though.” He tried to sound reassuring. She raised her brows in question. 

“If you do have to leave, you tell me first. I’d say take me with you but I know that’s pushing it. So I will accept to keep your secret if you will swear an oath to me to not disappear without telling me first.”

“Promise you won’t try to stop me?” She asked with a small crack in her voice. 

“I can’t promise I won’t try to join you, but yes Granger I promise I won’t stop you.” He held out his hand to her and she took it. A small yellow thread wrapped around and vanished as quickly as it appeared. 

She went to open her mouth when they were interrupted by a silver white stag prancing into the room. 

“Malfoy we are ready to head to your mothers. Meet me at the floo in the Headmistress office.” The stag spoke in Harry’s voice. 

“Well I better be going....” he looked at her a second longer before reaching out and tugging her into his side. 

“Thanks for trusting me Hermione.” His hug was quick and he released her walking to find Harry. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they stepped through the floo into the Manor they were instantly met by the person they were seeking out. Narcissa Malfoy sat properly in a wing back chair facing the floo. She had a tea cup in her hand and gave no impression with her expression that she wasn’t expecting the two boys. 

“Good evening Draco my darling. Mr. Potter.” She said cheerfully from the chair. 

Draco crossed the room and planted a kiss on each of her cheeks. 

“Good evening Mother, why do I feel like you aren’t surprised to see us.” Draco asked a smirk playing on his face. 

“Severus paid a visit to his portrait not long ago and told me to expect you. He also told me a fascinating story about the minister of magic rolling over to Ms. Grangers wishes. I must admit I am not surprised.” She smiled above her tea cup. 

Harry cleared his throat. “Yes Ma’am. Hermione can be very persuasive..” he started and Draco snorted at the description. “And when that persuasion doesn’t work she can be down right difficult. And as someone who has fought many a dangerous obstacles in my life I can honestly say that I’ve never been more afraid that when I have found myself at the wrong end of Hermiones wand.” Harry chuckled but he was telling the truth so a small blush formed on his cheeks. 

“So needless to say, when she gave Kingsley and ultimatum he was quick to accept her terms.” 

Narcissa just nodded along. 

“I have had the pleasure of seeing Ms. Granger in action a few times now. I will admit I have found myself surprised each time. After the unfortunate events that involved her here I never expected to have an ally in her, yet she continues to prove me wrong.” Narcissa sat up straighter in her chair sitting her glass down on the table. 

“I have bags packed and will be going to stay at my sisters. Please let Ms. Granger know that I am ever so grateful that she saw to take my safety into consideration.” When she stood a small elf appeared holding two large suitcases. 

“Mother before you leave I wanted to grab a few books from the library. I’ll be right back.” And with that Draco strolled out of the room. 

Harry stood silently next to the floo, feeling awkward while Narcissa stood proud as always. He smiled when Draco emerged again in the room. 

“Did you find what you were looking for dear?” She cooed sweetly to him. 

“Yes I believe so thank you Mother.” Draco answered. 

“Well, funnily enough you probably have Ms. Granger to thank for that too.” A tiny giggle escaped her lips. She turned to see that both boys before her looked at a loss. 

“Oh, were you not aware Potter?” She questioned. 

“I’m sorry ma’am I’m not sure what I’m not aware of.” Harry said dumbstruck. 

Narcissa gave a proud smirk before continuing. 

“This summer the Ministry preformed multiple ‘raids’ on the manor to rightfully remove anything that may have been affiliated with the Dark Lord. It was mostly dark artifacts that I was more than thankful to see removed, however on their final visit they also removed nearly 3/4ths of the books from our family library.” She said coldly. 

“Mother, What? When did this happen?!” Draco interrupted. 

“Allow me to finish Draco.” She scolded him but then smiled again. 

“I knew I didn’t have much to stand on to try to fight the ministry, given that some of the books do deal with grey to dark magic, but they have been in our family for centuries. I was at a loss and was heartbroken when not 3 days later a house elf came by and started refilling the shelves. He didn’t even introduce himself, quite the insolent little thing. He was snapping all the books back in place when he turned to leave he handed me a letter. It was a short message from Ms. Granger saying she over heard the books had been taken and that that should be all of them returned in their right condition. She added if anyone came to try to take them again to notify her and she would come stop them herself. She wrote that no one has the right to take books away from a family. No matter what side of the war you were on. The little beast of an elf was still grumbling saying if I wished to respond to send an owl because he was not one. It was only then that I remembered him from the Blacks house growing up. I can’t imagine how he is still alive.” She shook her head out of thought. 

“Ah, that would be Kreacher. He’s quite unusual that’s for sure. And that definitely sounds like something Hermione would do. I can’t say I’m not surprised she didn’t tell me though, but she’s been fighting her own battles this summer I’m sure it didn’t cross her mind as being anything out of the ordinary.” Harry shrugged. 

“No offense, but how does she get the elf to do what she asks... I wouldn’t think any thing of the Blacks would respond well to a muggle born.” Draco cringed as he asked. 

Harry just laughed. 

“Well, kreacher Hates everyone. He’s down right horrible. The first few months after Sirius came back from Azkaban he would try to bite you and all kinds of horrible things. But he has a soft spot for Mione.” He smiled broadly. 

“See, Sirius is Hermiones magical guardian, so technically she is a ward of House Black, but Kreacher doesn’t even listen to Sirius half the time so that doesn’t matter much to him. But Hermione has a weird love for house elves, and wants them all treated like equals, so she gets on Sirius constantly about how he treats Kreacher, which honestly is how the little beast deserves. But, once he signed her forms she gave Kreacher the permission to hex Sirius mildly anytime he treated him unkind. And he actually smiled. It was horrifying. But ever since Sirius is a lot nicer and Kreacher dotes on Hermione.” Harry wiped the tears that escaped his eyes. 

“Is that the same elf that brought you to Hogwarts today?” Draco asked. 

“Yeah same one. He refused till I mentioned Hermione needed us.” Harry shrugged again looking at the wide eyes of the Malfoys. 

Narcissa stepped in the floo after kissing Draco’s cheek. She would head to Andromeda’s house and they would close the floo behind her. The boys would walk outside of the wards to apparate back to Hogsmeade where they would separate ways. 

Walking towards the apparition spot Draco pulled Harry aside. 

“I have to tell you something... Hermione told me tonight before we left. Well I guess showed me is more like it.” 

“Thank Merlin!” Harry let out a sigh. “I told her she was being a hypocrite, she was always on Remus saying he should be proud of who and what he was, and then she’s spent the last few months hiding away.” He rolled his neck around. “I almost wish she held a press conference. But Mione hates to be the center of attention. So that wasn’t a possibility.”

Draco opened and closed his mouth a few times unsure of how to get the rest of the words out. 

“We didn’t have long to talk because you sent for me with your patronus, but I feel like I have questions. Questions I’m sure I know the answer to but don’t want to believe...” he trailed off. 

Harry reaches over and clasped his shoulder. A look of solidarity on his face. 

“Don’t go there. I know that look because I’ve worn it so many times. The blame will eat you alive if you let it so don’t.” His voice was strong. 

“It did happen at the manor, but the moment the snatchers grabbed us Greyback took a hold of Mione. So even if we didn’t go to your home, or see you, it would have happened. I broke the taboo that called the snatchers to our location, Ron didn’t have his wand to apparate out...” he sighed. “The blame could go any way you want to throw it. But she doesn’t put it on anyone besides Voldemort.” 

“Speaking of Weasley...” Draco interrupted. “Is there a reason i haven’t seen him around? I figured he would still be glued to your all’s side.”

“That conversation needs something strong to accompany it. Want to stop by the Hogs Head on the way back to the castle?” Harry looked up at him hopefully and Draco nodded as they apparated out.


End file.
